Photographs
by Mitoki-hime
Summary: They say a picture is a thousands words,and to be honest to you it is.When jak,dax and keira go for a visit to deadtown they find an old box under the floor......Please read and review thankyou rated T for minor suggestiveness.KXJ,DXT and some AXT
1. A Boring Drink

Ok this is my first Jak and Dax fan fiction and my 3 fan fiction (although I don't think I will continue my storm hawks one: P ) anyways I hope you all like this one and I don't mind flames as they will help me become a better write so anyways on with the story.

Photographs

Protolog

The differences between a haven and a sanctuary they may sound the same but there is one difference……………

Haven: a harbor or port, any place of shelter and safety; refuge; asylum. To shelter……..

Sanctuary: a church or other sacred place where fugitives were formerly entitled to immunity from arrest. A tract of land where birds and wildlife, esp. those hunted for sport, can breed and take refuge in safety from hunters. A sacred or holy place……

It's been a full year now, one full year since then…. the day the one who would have been the one who cared for me the most, the one who would have loved me no matter what, the one who was my only kin the one who I wishes was hear now but wasn't….. Had passed away……….my father……Damus.

It's been 2 years since my release, by the one who is my dearest friend, who wouldn't take me for dead no matter what and got me out of that hell hole….the one who keep me going and kept me smiling, good old Daxter.

It's been 3 year's since my voice came to me, if only a whisper, that no one knows about... My first words…Oh precursors, help me… please…….

And it's been 4 years since that day, the day we left our paradise, our sanctuary and landed in a haven, the day I was separated from her the one whom I had a childish crush on, the one who was like an older sister to me even though she was a year younger then me. My dearest one….Keira…………..

Photograph: An image, especially a positive print, recorded by a camera and reproduced on a photosensitive surface.

I let out a sigh, blowing away the tuffs of green hair that lingered around my face, even though my goggles where on keeping my bangs back. "It's been so long" I thought to my self "since any metal heads have attacked the city, or if anything out of the normal has happened at all. It's kind of eerie…."I let out another huff of air before getting out of the booth I was in, pulling back the blue satin curtain that was just under the height of the raised table and walked towards the bar where Dax was serving up some liquor to a few guards all of them laughing and joking around, their helmets off showing their weary and tattooed, but smiling faces.

"Hey bud, what's shaking?" Dax said to me, his furry orange ears perked towards me as he poured another glass full of what looked like whiskey into a mug.

"Nothing, really" I said smiling slightly at him" I laid a few bucks on the table "think you could get me some of what they got?" motioning over to the guards with my head.

The Ottsel rolled his eyes at me in a joking way and said "sure glass, mug or wine?"

"Glass"

" 'Kay, coming right up" he replied as he jumped across to the latter on the back wall swinging it to some Wumbee honey colored bottles and snatched one up then went over to the glasses under the bar and got a glass quickly filling it up with the potent liquid. I murmured thanks and took a sip of it as it burned all the way down.

"Uggg…what is this stuff, it burns!" I pointed out

"It fireball, bud" the ottsel laughed"soaked with cinnamon you can really taste it I bet, by the way no take backs"

I rolled my eyes at him but smirked a bit "yeah kind of guessed that"

"So, how's it going with you and your sexy little grease monkey? Have any bow chick a wow, wow yet?" grinned Dax witch promptly earned him a whack on the side off his head which he ducked

But continued "common Jackie yeah know I'm kidding with yeah, you've been looking so depressed lately…But nothing a little orange lighting can't handle so what's bugging yeah?"

I blinked abet in surprise "Dax knows me way to well" I thought to myself but admitted to him "well for one thing I'm board as hell, Keiras busy with a completely demoed zoomer witch she insists she can get working again, but I doubt it, looks like it exploded, it would be cheaper to get a new one. I can't get out to the wastelands because one bad ass sandstorm is going through that area right know that could take out the transport and its been so quite around hear lately this place feel more like a tavern than a bar………oh god I am so board"

"A Tavern! Gah I should hire a band to come in and maybe some ……a hum… 'Exotic dancers' to spice things up" Dax said cheerfully

"Tess would kill you, yeah know" I bluntly told him

"Yeah I know she would, hey, speaking of my Tessy she's going to take over for me in an hour and a half, want to just chill around the city later, check out some classy ladies eh?" I considered this but then again I'd rather go shooting some metal heads instead. Just then a random thought entered my head that I said it out loud.

"Want to go explore dead town, just me you and if Keira's not busy, her too, just the three of us?"

Daxter blinked at me a few times at me but then said slowly "Jak, have you gone insane, I'm pretty sure there metal heads lurking around their still, plus we could end up falling in to that cesspool of water that's there on top of and you want to bring Keira along! God you must have lost it………and know what I think I'm losing it to cause I kind of have the feeling of wanting to go too…your rubbing off on me Jak."

I gave him a half smile "okay Dax meet you in the slums later then, I'm going to see if Keira busy." I got up and went out the door.

Well what did you think? I'm trying to make this a bit more casual story you can probable guess this is a Keira/Jak and Daxter/Tess fan fiction. Anyways please review to find out why this story is called photo graphs and I'll post the second chapter. Well anyways please read and review……. TTFN


	2. Persuadeing Keira

Photographs

Ok hears the second chapter please enjoy^^

Persuade: to prevail on (a person) to do something, as by advising or urging

Abduct: to carry off or lead away (a person) illegally and in secret or by force, esp. to kidnap.

As I walked out of the bar I headed to one of the 'public transit' zoomers, which were probably put in by Ashelin to help bring zoomer jacking rates down, so anyways I hoped on to said zoomer dodging in and out of the local snail like traffic 'trying' not to run over any of the pedestrians

.

"man, this is so boring" I thought to myself "but at least if I can get Keira to come with us to dead town it won't be so bad, why do I even what to go their anyways…….maybe I don't know, I have a feeling about it… and… it's pulling me there…. Weird." I sighed out loud, then I came to an area where your not really suppose to drive zoomer but I don't really care but it was free of the slow zoomers from hell. It was a kind of field actually; a green space, which was what Samos said it was, then he went on about how it would be good for younger children…. "aw crap" I sighed yet again, ever since Keira and me have been seeing each other, Samos keeps telling us he would like some grandchildren which is kind of creepy seeing as how over protective he is of Keira but….."I just can't see my self as a father, we aren't even bonded* yet" saying that out load with a touch of sadness in my voice. I mentally kicked myself "I really, really got to stop saying stuff out load". Then I hovered down on the zoomer towards the exit of the 'green space' and got off the zoomer pushing it out the gate way on the walkway and walked on, Keiras garage was only a 2 minuet walk from hear, as a new person took the zoomer to mar knows where.

The city had changed a lot, it looked abet like how it used to when 'that man' was in control but only the nicer sections of the old city ,like the old Mars Memorial Track and skate park spot where Keira used to work, was what it looked like now. Speaking of which the Mar memorial was rebuilt but, it's being used as a convention center and only sometimes they do they hold hover board competitions.

I arrived at Keira garage and walked in to the small foyer, it was just a comfy soft couch , a coffee table covered in old magazines and a front desk, I walked into the garage area; the smell of grease hit me and the sound a Mig welder. But of course under a busted flyer was Keira with the Mig welder and a bunch of wires in her hands poking them in and out of the flyer. I walked up to her poked her leg with my foot, covering my ears from the load noise.

She turned off the Mig welder much to my relief and wheeled her self out from under the flyer lifting up her mask "oh hey Jak what are you doing hear?" she looked up at me and frowned "jaaaaaak you know I'm busy, I have to get this done today"

"ok fine" I told her and went out to the foyer again and took a piece of paper out of the desk, looking around for a pen I found one in the bottom drawer and wrote 'closed for the day, sorry y for and inconvenience'. Then I dug around for some tape sticking it on to the window. Satisfied with my work I promptly walked back in to the garage. Keira now looking under the hood of the flyer looked up at me and sighed but she let out a started cry as I picked her up and put her over my shoulder

"JAK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME" she yelled right into my ear wail she yanked it.

"Must you be so difficult?" I slyly said "you .need .a .break. You're over working your self and its cutting into your time with me so I'm giving you a forced vacation"

"Okay, okay fine put me down then so I can lock up the shop"

I smiled at her and said "I win" and watched as she went back into the shop, turned out the lights and locked the door.

"Okay where are you taking me?" she asked, her emerald eyes glaring at me, in very un-amused tone.

"Me and Daxter are going to dead town we want to look around a bit and your coming with us." I pointed out to her

"And why do I have to come?" warned Keira

"Because, I want you to" I grinned

She smiled playfully at me and punched me in the arm "you are sooooooooo lucky I love you."

We strolled onwards down the street towards the park that I went through on the zoomer.

Turning on to the path my girlfriend let out a yawn "well I suppose it's nice to get out now and then, thanks Jak"she smile at me then continued" so we're going to dead town, Right? Knowing you and Dax you guys probably want to go thru every nook and cranny of it."

"Dead on" I replied back

"Mmhmmm………..So…um Jak, about what my father says, about us having kids. Well just don't let it bother you okay? We don't need to worry about that for a few more years. And if it happens well we'll see when the time comes" she told me in a sincere voice

I looked up at her and smiled.

"How did you know?" I smiled at her

"It was written all over your face plus you've been a bit depressed since father said that." She explained

"You know me too well"

"Well come on Jak lets hurry up we don't want to keep Dax waiting" she smiled and took my hands pulling me towards the naughty ottsel.

So was it okay did you like it, was Jak, Keira or both to out of character? If so please tell me.


End file.
